


Vacances au Château Guillard

by French_Medusa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collar, Consensual Kink, F/F, Impact Play, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, leash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Medusa/pseuds/French_Medusa
Summary: Amélie, Lena et Emily prennent des vacances au Château Guillard pour un peu d'amusement BDSM excessif.





	Vacances au Château Guillard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vacation at Chateau Guillard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750579) by [French_Medusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Medusa/pseuds/French_Medusa), [LuckyLadyLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily). 



> Info de cadre: Cette histoire se passe après un arc redemption/guérison hypothétique pour Widowmaker.
> 
> Ce texte est une traduction de l'histoire originale dont LuckyLadyLily est l'auteure. Bien qu'ayant partiellement aidé à l'écriture originale, L3 a néanmoins fourni la plupart de l'effort final d'écriture. Je l'ai aidée pour tous les dialogues en français et elle a récemment accepté de me laisser traduire cette histoire.
> 
> Notes originales: "Les premiers chapitres seront concentrés sur Lena/Amélie, suivi de quelques chapitres autour d'Amélie/Emily, et quelques chapitres threesome. Et peut-être un chapitre Lena/Emily quelque part là-dedans. Je ne voulais pas essayer d'établir deux dynamiques BDSM en même temps, Amélie a un rôle different de celui de Lena a donner à Emily." - LuckyLadyLily
> 
> J'essaierai de mettre cette traduction à jour dès que possible, mais je suis un peu occupée en ce moment. Je ferais de mon mieux.
> 
> NdT: Les dialogues en italique sont en français dans le texte.

### Chapitre 1

Lena descendit du taxi, son regard suivant la hauteur de l’imposant bâtiment en face d’elle. Château Guillard. Un château tout ce qu’il y a d’authentique. De grands murs de pierre, d’immenses portes de bois, imposantes, des tours, et même des douves. Et c’était la maison d’Amélie. Enfin, techniquement, en tout cas. Elle passait plutôt la plupart de son temps dans son appartement de Londres, mais quand même. Elle était clairement dans une toute autre catégorie.

Lena n’avait jamais visité les terres familiales d’Amélie, le temps qu’elles avaient passé ensemble s’était toujours écoulé du côté de Lena et d’Emily. Mais Amélie avait par occasions mentionné sa demeure et elles avaient ensemble décidé d’un jour visiter le château. Mais entre Overwatch, les traitements d’Amélie, et le travail d’Emily, elles n’avaient jamais pu trouver le temps pour un tel voyage. Jusqu’à maintenant, en tout cas. Leurs emplois du temps avaient enfin coïncidé et leur avait accordé cette petite escapade. Amélie était arrivée en premier pour garantir que le château était fin prêt pour ses invitées. Lena arriva ensuite tandis qu’elle tournait hors de ses phases de service actif, et Emily arriverait après avoir terminé un voyage d’affaire, deux jours après Lena.

Emily était celle qui avait suggéré de rendre le voyage ’intéressant’. En vérité, elle était, peut-être, un peu dans le trip du jeu de rôle BDSM et l’opportunité offerte par un château isolé dans la campagne française était trop alléchante pour être gâchée. Elles avaient toutes proposées leurs idées l’une à l’autre avant que la conversation ne s’emballe vraiment. Finalement, elles s’étaient mises d’accord que tant qu’elles restaient au château, Lena et Emily seraient les esclaves d’Amélie.

Ça semblait vraiment sexy et amusant quand elles planifiaient cette escapade, mais en regardant les lourdes portes de bois, Lena commençait à avoir des doutes. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’Amélie avait prévu pour elle, mais elle savait qu’il ne serait pas bon de se dégonfler maintenant. Après tout, c’était juste son imagination hyperactive qui jouait avec ses nerfs. Ce n’était pas comme si Amélie la détruirait.

Lena s’approcha de la porte, et saisit le lourd frappoir de cuivre.

Boum. Boum. Boum.

Elle recula légèrement et attendit, observant le château pour se calmer les nerfs.

_Je me demande si elle commencera les choses en douceur ou si elle lancera d’office..._ Lena pensait, tandis que son esprit invoquant des visions d’Amélie ouvrant la porte en tenue de dominatrice, un fouet à la main. Après un moment de rêvasserie, la porte s’ouvrit, faisant sursauter Lena.

Malheureusement, Amélie ne portait pas de cuir et de latex. Elle portait une élégante robe noire qui, selon les critères d’Amélie, comptait sûrement comme un vêtement de tous les jours. La robe étreignait merveilleusement ses formes et le décolleté était suffisamment bas pour que Lena espère en voir juste un peu plus

“Lena. je suis si heureuse que tu sois enfin arrivée !” Dit-elle, serrant Lena dans ses bras et l’embrassant sur la joue.

“Hé, on dirait qu’on ne s’est pas vues depuis des lustres, vu comment tu te comportes,” Lena plaisanta, “Moi aussi, je suis contente d’être ici, J’ai hâte de visiter un peu chez toi !” Dit-elle, même si pour le moment, elle n’avait d’yeux que pour Amélie.

“Bien sûr, entre.” Dit Amélie, qui passa la porte et la tient ouverte pour Lena. Cette dernière la suivit.

“Wouah, c’est incroyable comme endroit !” Dit Lena en regardant autour d’elle à l’intérieur de l’impressionnante demeure.

Lena fut sortie de son admiration quand elle entendit le discret mais distinct ’clac’ d’un verrou qu’on enclenchait. 

“Lena. Retire tes vêtements. Donne les moi.” Ordonna Amélie.

Oh. Très bien. Les choses commençaient vite, donc.

Lena fit l’erreur de se retourner. Elle trouva Amélie, imposante, lui portant un regard sévère. Toute son attitude chaleureuse s’était évaporée. Lena tourna rapidement son regard sur le sol pour éviter ces yeux jaunes perçants.

“Euh... D-D’accord...” Bégaya-t-elle en ouvrant la fermeture éclair de sa veste, plus lentement que vraiment nécessaire. Son visage était brûlant, et elle devait être rouge comme une tomate.

Lena ne s’était jamais vraiment habituée à être nue devant d’autres gens, même pas ses amantes. Ce n’est pas qu’elle n’aimait pas ça, mais se déshabiller ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la routine du sexe pour elle. À chaque fois, elle se sentait gênée et incertaine par le fait d’être exposée comme ça. Elle avait besoin d’une certaine modestie, et ses amantes prenaient grand plaisir à repousser cette limite en l’humiliant par exposition forcée. C’était délicieusement intense pour Lena, et Amélie était la pire. Cette façon qu’elle avait d’observer son corps nu ne manquait jamais de faire naître une bouffée de chaleur entre les jambes de Lena.

Amélie fixait intensément Lena tandis qu’elle enlevait lentement sa veste, et commença à retirer le harnais de son chrono-accélérateur. Il n’avait pas été conçu pour être retiré facilement et Lena se débattait avec une boucle quand Amélie parla de nouveau.

“Plus vite ou tu va le regretter.”. Dit Amélie. Son ton n’était pas plus agressif qu’une simple déclaration, mais Lena savait qu’Amélie ne faisait pas de menaces en l’air.

“D-Désolée...” Dit Lena, redoublant d’effort pour retirer son fichu harnais.

“As tu apporté d’autres vêtements ?” Demanda Amélie.

“Euh, oui, dans ma valise. Je pensais, euh, que je resterais ici pendant un moment, donc ce serait une bonne idée d’apporter quelques affaires ?” Dit Lena, qui était enfin parvenue à défaire la dernière sangle de son harnais qu’elle laissa tomber au sol avant de rapidement commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Il n’y avait aucune chance d’abîmer l’accélérateur, Winston l’avait conçu pour résister à une chute d’un immeuble.

Sans un mot, Amélie saisit la valise et s’approcha d’un grand coffre près de la porte, qu’elle ouvrit. Lena la regarda fouiller dans sa valise, retirant tous les vêtements et les rangeant dans le coffre, sans grand soin. Lena fini de déboutonner sa chemise et la retira tandis qu’Amélie fini de vider sa valise. Amélie se leva et saisit la chemise de sa main.

“Ton soutien-gorge et ton pantalon.” Dit-elle impatiemment, sa main tendue. “Tu peux garder ta culotte.”

Au moins il y avait les petites miséricordes... pensa Lena tandis qu’elle retirait rapidement son pantalon et, après un petit moment d’hésitation, son soutien-gorge. Elle les remit à Amélie en silence, en couvrant ses seins nus de sa main libre. 

Amélie récupéra les vêtements et les rangea également dans le coffre, qu’elle ferma et verrouilla à l’aide d’une clé argentée. Lena fixa avidement la clé tandis qu’Amélie se relevait. La clé était au bout d’une longue et fine chaîne qu’Amélie enfila autour de son cou. Au désespoir de Lena, la clé disparut dans le décolleté d’Amélie.

“Tant que tu es ici, je déciderai si et quand tu sera accordée le privilège de porter des vêtements. Quand je le permets, tu portera ce que je te dirai de porter. Pas plus, pas moins. Tu comprends ?” Dit Amélie.

Lena garda ses yeux fermement rivés sur le sol, trop humiliée pour regarder Amélie dans les yeux, et hocha la tête. Amélie lui attrapa fermement le menton et la força à la regarder en face.

“Tu va me regarder, quand je te parlerai. Et tu répondra par ’Oui Maîtresse’.” Dit-elle sévèrement. 

Sa tête levée de force, Lena se retrouva à fixer les yeux jaunes perçants de son amante. Son cœur martelait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’elle aurait cru Amélie capable de l’entendre. Le regard dans les yeux d’Amélie pouvait rappeler une prédatrice jaugeant sa proie. _Tu es à moi, et je vais te dévorer. Je prendrai tout ce que je désire._

Après quelques secondes de bégaiements maladroits, Lena parvint à retrouver sa voix. 

“O-O-Oui, Maîtresse...” Répondit-elle.

“Bonne fille.” Dit Amélie. “Bras le long du corps. Je veux examiner ma propriété.” dit-elle, reculant d’un pas pour une meilleure vue.

Lena laissa immédiatement son regard retomber sur les pieds d’Amélie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et bougea lentement ses bras, les ramenant sur ses côtés et découvrant sa poitrine, se forçant à rester totalement immobile et à garder son dos droit. Son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine mais il était à présent plus facile d’ignorer les yeux prédateurs fixés sur elle si elle ne les regardait pas, même si Amélie était sûrement en train d’examiner chaque centimètre du corps de Lena tandis qu’elle marchait lentement autour d’elle. Elle aimait tant jouer avec l’embarras de Lena, si complètement exposée. Elle était contente d’avoir choisi un de ses sous-vêtements les plus jolis, la culotte en dentelle de couleur mauve avait au moins le mérite d’être moins grossier que d’autres de ses vêtements. Elle ne savait pas si les choses auraient été pires si elle avait choisi son caleçon boxer, bien qu’Amélie l’aurait probablement pris également et brûlé par principe.

Distraite dans son humiliation, Lena sursauta lorsqu’elle senti un contact sur son cou. 

“Ne bouge pas.” Amélie ordonna. 

Lena se tenu immobile, patiemment, tandis qu’Amélie attachait soigneusement quelque chose autour de son cou. Lena était presque certaine que c’était un collier de cuir, se rappelant d’Amélie la taquinant sur le fait de forcer ’ses filles’ à porter d’élégants colliers d’esclaves, mais elles n’avaient jamais atteint ce stade. Apparemment, aujourd’hui était le jour où Amélie passait finalement le collier à Lena. 

Un ’clic’ suspect sortit Lena de ses pensées, et il lui fallu un instant pour se rendre compte qu’il y avait un cadenas verrouillant le collier autour de son cou. C’était plutôt cohérent avec le style d’Amélie. Verrouiller les vêtements de Lena hors de portée, verrouiller le collier autour de son cou, verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Elle n’aimait pas trop laisser à ses filles le choix de ce qui leur arrivait. Lena avait très envie d’examiner le collier, de le sentir dans ses mains et de se regarder dans un miroir, mais elle n’osa bouger. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était que le cuir était doux contre sa peau, ferme mais pas trop serré, lui rappelant sa présence en permanence mais sans être inconfortable. Il y avait quelque chose de métallique qui pendait du collier. Une médaille, peut-être ?

“Tu va être mon petit chien.” Dit Amélie d’un air beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour signifier quoi que ce soit de bon pour Lena. “Si tu est une bonne petite chienne obéissante, tu sera récompensée. Si tu est vilaine, tu sera punie.”

Ce petit discours rassura Lena, surprenamment, Amélie disait toujours quelque chose de ce genre. C’était censé être intimidant mais Lena l’avait entendu suffisamment de fois que c’en était maintenant apaisant. Un petit rituel qui l’aidait à atteindre l’état d’esprit de soumise.

Amélie commença à revenir en face de Lena, finissant sa ronde autour d’elle. Lena savait exactement ce qu’elle dirait ensuite, et elle avait quelques instants pour réfléchir. Ce n’était vraiment pas si différent des fois où Amélie les avait attachées, elle et Emily, dans leur appartement de Londres. Mais toutes cette mise en scène commençait à faire leur effet sur Lena. Le château, enfermer ses vêtements, la faire se déshabiller dans cet endroit inconnu et inconfortable. Amélie la jetait délibérément au dépourvu, montant la pression. Et tout cela était très apprécié, mais Lena décida qu’elle ne pouvait pas rendre les choses trop faciles.

“A tu des questions, mignonne ?” demanda Amélie de son ton de voix trop satisfait. 

“Oui, Maîtresse.” Lena dit mécaniquement.

Après un cours silence, Amélie parla de nouveau. 

“Et donc ? Quelles sont tes questions ?” Dit-elle.

“Oh, je ne sais pas. Mais vous m’aviez dit de toujours répondre par ’Oui Maîtresse’, j’essaie juste d’être obéissante.” Dit Lena, incapable de cacher le sourire moqueur sur son visage.

Amélie soupira de manière théâtrale. 

“Et moi qui pensait que je serais capable d’être tendre avec toi. Mais je vois que tu va avoir besoin d’une main plus ferme.” Dit Amélie.

Elle s’approcha d’un côté de Lena et attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux, la tirant vers le bas sans avertissement. 

“ _Au sol !_ ” Amélie ordonna. 

Lena ne comprit pas, mais Amélie avait utilisé son ton de voix dominateur. C’était clairement un ordre, et Lena fit de son mieux pour obéir. 

“Aïe, aïe, aïe, pardon, aïe...” Dit-elle en se penchant, avant de s’agenouiller, puis de se mettre à quatre pattes sous la poigne douloureuse d’Amélie. Amélie sembla satisfaite et lâcha ses cheveux.

“À quatre pattes, mignonne.” Dit Amélie. “Souviens toi de cet ordre. Je m’attends à ce que tu y réponde sans hésitation, par l’avenir.”

C’était nouveau. Elle avait toujours donné ses ordres en anglais.

_Au sol, au sol, à quatre pattes, au sol._ Lena répétait la phrase dans sa tête, essayant de mémoriser l’ordre.

Tandis que Lena répétait cet ordre dans sa tête, elle vu Amélie récupérer une longue laisse sur une table. Amélie revint vers Lena et s’agenouilla à côté d’elle, et attacha le bout de la laisse à son nouveau collier, avant de ramasser son accélérateur et de se relever. Lena sentait qu’elle rougissait de nouveau. À quatre pattes comme une chienne et au bout d’une laisse. Amélie ne plaisantait pas à propos de faire d’elle un animal de compagnie.

“J’allais t’amener quelque part de plus confortable avant qu’on ne commence vraiment, mais si tu veux te comporter comme une chienne, tu peux sûrement te déplacer de la même façon.” Déclara Amélie. 

“ _Suis._ ” Dit Amélie, tournant sur ses talons et tirant sur la laisse tandis qu’elle commença à marcher.

Lena fut tirée en avant quand sa laisse fut tirée sans avertissement, mais elle récupéra rapidement son équilibre et commença à suivre Amélie du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Elle n’était pas vraiment une adepte dans l’art de se traîner sur le sol, et Amélie marchait d’un pas rapide. Elle se sentait également d’humeur à régulièrement tirer sur la laisse de Lena pour l’encourager.

“Je plaisantais...” maugréa Lena tandis qu’elle fut guidée à travers le château.


End file.
